Powered by Fluff Juice
by forensicsfan
Summary: Some pointless Nick and Sara fluff. If you don't enjoy Snickers, stay out of the candy aisle.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own them, I didn't create them, and I don't profit from them, but as always, coffee with George and Jorja would be nice.

* * *

Sara was determined. She was tired of flirting and playing games. She had decided that it was time to take action. Of course now that she was there, she was nervous. Here she was standing on Nick Stokes' doorstep determined to throw herself at him and see if there was anything behind the four years of flirty banter. Before she could change her mind, she took a deep breath and knocked on the door. As she stood there waiting, she felt the sudden urge to bolt, especially as she heard him unlocking and then opening the front door.

"Sara." Nick sounded surprised as he stood behind the opened door. He wasn't expecting company, and Sara was the last person he would have expected at all that day.

Sara looked at him a bit quizzically. "Uh, did I come at a bad time?" She could tell that Nick didn't have a shirt on and the way he was standing behind the door, she surmised that he had little or no clothes on.

Nick's eyes went a bit wide. "Uh, I was, uh, I was just going to take a shower." He hoped that his words sounded convincing. Truth be told, he really was going to take a shower, right after he finished watching a movie Greg had lent him. The quirky lab tech turned CSI had convinced him that the star of this particular erotic film bore a striking resemblance to Sara. He'd just gotten himself a beer from the fridge and hadn't even started the movie yet, but the anticipation had already gotten him a bit aroused, which was why he was standing behind the door.

"I can come back." Sara began to backpedal with her words but she couldn't keep her eyes off of his bare chest.

Nick noticed her staring and before he could process what he was doing he opened his mouth. "No, I can take a shower later. Come in. Uh, want to watch a movie or something?"

"Sure." Sara swallowed hard as she stepped into his house. As she turned around she noticed that he was wearing just a pair of button fly jeans.

"Want a beer or something?" Nick moved quickly into his kitchen, hoping that the bulge that had been developing in his jeans was lessening.

"Yeah, that sounds great." She walked into his living room and glanced around a bit. "What do you want to watch?" She bit her lip nervously, she wasn't sure she could handle sitting through an entire movie next to Nick without making a move first.

"Whatever you want to watch is fine." He was almost back in the living room with a beer in hand for Sara when he realized that if he let her open the DVD player that she was going to find the movie Greg had lent him.

"I've never heard of 'Examination of the Evidence'." She looked up at him quizzically as she opened the DVD player. "Why don't we watch this?"

"Uh, you wouldn't like it." Nick wasn't sure how he was going to get himself out of this situation.

She rolled her eyes. "Why, have you seen it?"

"Uh, no." He was fumbling with his words.

"They how do you know I wouldn't like it?" She looked at him with a smug expression.

Nick decided to cut to the chase and managed to mumble out a bit embarrassed. "Uh, it's porn."

Sara looked at him with a bit of surprise. "Porn."

He stood there, hands on his hips and raised an eyebrow. "If I have to explain this to you, we're in trouble."

Amusement flickered across Sara's face. "I know what porn is, Nick, and I know why guys watch it."

Nick coughed nervously. "So, uh, we can watch something else, ok."

Sara smirked and sat on the couch. "I think we should watch this."

Nick's eyes widened. "You want to watch porn."

She tried to be nonchalant. "Why not?"

"Uh, I can think of lots of reasons." Nick began to protest.

"Afraid?" She had a challenge in her eyes.

Nick puffed his chest out a little. "I'm not afraid. I just don't think you could handle it."

Both of her eyebrows shot upwards. "Me? I don't think you can handle it." She had a smirk of victory on her face as Nick sat down next to her.

"I can handle it." He knew he was going to regret this, but he was not about to let Sara get the best of him, besides if this could make her uncomfortable then he'd prove his point, probably sabotage any chance he had with her, but he'd prove his point.

Sara took the beer Nick had brought her and took a long swig as he pressed play. True to form, within moments of beginning, the characters on screen were working sans clothing and in the midst of a very strange position, at least strange in Sara's mind; she didn't recall that the human body could move quite like that.

Nick tried to keep his cool, but with the images before him and Sara beside him, he was feeling the confines of his jeans already. He took a long drink from his beer in an effort to keep his mind off of what he was watching.

Sara tilted her head as the scene changed and as 'crime scene investigators' began to investigate a crime which had somehow occurred between scene changes off camera.

A tall suave looking man immediate picked up something which was undoubtedly pertinent to solving the crime.

"He just contaminated evidence." Sara blurted out before she had time to think about it.

Nick couldn't help but laugh at her comment. "I think evidence is the least of their worries."

Before Sara could say anything else, a buxom woman who looked a lot like her in every other way sauntered over to the suave looking investigator. Apparently, she was there to help him investigate, but after a cursory examination of the scene, the investigators began a much more thorough examination of each other. Sara blurted out the only thing she could think of as she watch the couple on the screen. "Those are so fake."

Nick chortled. "She's a porn star. Of course they are." Despite the comedic relief that Sara was providing with her commentary, Nick's jeans were becoming extremely tight and uncomfortable.

Sara was becoming equally aroused. She was doing her best to keep Nick from seeing her clench her thighs together, and as her arms were crossed over her chest in what she hoped looked like disgust, she was trying to hide the fact that her body was very alert.

Nick licked his lips nervously and shifted his weight a bit to try and alleviate some of his discomfort without drawing Sara's attention.

As the onscreen investigative couple resumed their intense investigation of each other in yet another portion of the crime scene, Sara glanced away momentarily, noticing a distinct bulge in the front of Nick's jeans and the way he was biting his lower lip. The sound was out of her mouth before she could stop it. "Oh."

Nick looked at her with wide eyes, knowing that there was no way that she was not going to be pissed with him for the current situation in his jeans. What he didn't expect to find was the desire in her eyes. "Oh."

They both sat there staring at each other for a moment and then in the next instant there was a clash of lips and tongues and Nick found himself being pushed back into the couch as Sara began to unfasten his jeans. He eagerly reciprocated by pulling her shirt off and throwing it in no particular direction as his hands began to make quick work of her zipper.

As the grunts and groans were emitting from the TV, Nick and Sara were giving the couple on the screen a run for their money on the couch, and then the floor, followed by the coffee table.

Snuggled together under a fleece throw in Nick's oversized chair next to the couch as the credits rolled up the screen, Sara whispered in his ear. "I thought you said I wouldn't like the movie."

He let out a soft chuckle. "If I'd known you'd be so receptive, I would have invited you over to watch porn a long time ago."

She chuckled softly. "And to think, I came over here thinking I was going to have to throw myself at you."

_**The End**_


End file.
